


This Time Tomorrow

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt with a little bit of comfort, just like brothers, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for episodes 47-48.)  It’s the night before their final battle. Shotarou can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I cried so hard at the ending. You don’t even know. (And yes, I did a bit of changing around the whole party thing, because as far as I remember everyone fell asleep in a kind of random position. ANYWAY)  
> Spoilers for episode 47 and 48.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Shotarou couldn’t sleep. That in itself wasn’t something that was a rare occurrence, especially when taking into account his line of work. There were dark things hiding in the crevices of his mind that only came out when he was alone.

He shifted on his bed again, trying to find a comfortable position—it appeared to be a fruitless endeavor. He wondered if he should give up and accept a sleepless night. A quiet giggle came from outside his room, probably from the few still-awake guests.

The detective didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t the first time, but it was easily the worst. He wanted to be decisive—he wanted to make the right decision, but he was so confused he didn’t know the difference anymore. And the greatest disgrace, he thought, was nobody would know. They’d all think Phillip was overseas—learning, enjoying the rest of his life. Only four of them would know the truth—and that wasn’t enough for Shotarou.

How long would it be until he began to forget?

There was a light-footed prowl heading towards his door and the older man stilled his movements, breathing deeply to feign sleep. It could have been Akiko, if not for the person’s stealth. Akiko was always loud, even when she didn’t try to be. The door slowly opened, letting in the smallest sliver of moonlight from the window in the other room. Shotarou’s mind relaxed at the presence, and he knew immediately that it was Phillip standing in the doorway, torn between walking away or entering.

Shotarou swallowed heavily. His conscience told him that now was his chance—to tell Phillip goodbye, offer a chance for last words, to give him something _, anything_ , but his throat remained stubbornly silent. He just didn’t know how.

The younger boy crossed the room, standing over Shotarou’s “sleeping” body. The detective wanted to imagine he had that peaceful smile on his face (not that’d he’d ever want Phillip to be _okay_ with dying). His thoughts screeched to a halt as Phillip gently pulled back the covers on his bed and Shotarou had to remind himself not to miss a breath.

It was moments like this when he was reminded that Phillip was not, in fact, older than he was. In terms of experience he was still practically a child, and his further actions of shyly climbing on the mattress beside him nearly made Shotarou do a double take. Phillip was like a cat, a warm furnace curled up against his back.

(The first few weeks after Shotarou had “adopted” Phillip, he would often climb into bed beside the older boy because he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of sleeping. When the detective-in-training asked how he even possibly managed to function on his own at the factory, Phillip only blinked owlishly at him and Shotarou decided he didn’t really want to know anyway.)

Shotarou was almost glad for his partner’s childlike tendencies at this moment because it pulled him out of the dark and lonliness. He realized it was the closest thing to closure he’d probably ever get.

He didn’t want to think about how at this time tomorrow he wouldn’t have a best friend anymore. Double would be missing half of himself and Shotarou wondered if it would be like losing half of his limbs.

He flipped over on his side one last time (to face Phillip’s peaceful, sleeping face free from worry lines) and he remembered a promise while the warmth of sleep pulled at his consciousness, finally.

Make Phillip smile in his last moments.

Yeah.

He could do that.


End file.
